


We'll Always Be Okay

by Thatsrightmyhype



Series: You're Always in my Head [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bashful Boys, Danny Ric Makes a Cameo to Embarrass Max, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Lando just makes sounds, M/M, Max likes dirty talk, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsrightmyhype/pseuds/Thatsrightmyhype
Summary: '“Did I interrupt something?’ Max asked suggestively and Lando spluttered down the phone.“N-no, what would I be doing to interrupt?’ He stuttered, cursing as his dick became even harder at the thought of being caught in the act.“Wait, you weren’t actually having a wank were you?’ Max asked almost incredulously as Lando groaned in response, ‘You were! You pervert!”'
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Series: You're Always in my Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559059
Comments: 66
Kudos: 271





	1. First Try

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this fic!
> 
> Just a warning folks, we dive STRAIGHT in with this so just take a second to mentally prepare yourself just in case. Hope you enjoy!

Lando writhed against the sheets of his bed, breath stilted and gasping as he fisted his cock with one hand and plundered his asshole with two fingers of the other. He was so close to cumming, the feeling that had been building in the pit of his stomach approaching a crescendo. It was just as he felt that pull of overwhelming bliss that his phone began to ring.

He stopped, completely distracted listening to the vibrations against his bedside table and tinkling ringtone, wishing that whoever was trying to get ahold of him would give up already. Eventually, it obviously went to voicemail and he continued to stroke his dick, still hard despite the distraction. However, as soon as he started to get somewhere once again, the phone resumed its’ buzzing. Huffing loudly in sexual frustration, Lando picked up the phone, almost letting it slip through his lube-coated fingers when he realised it was Max.

“Hey,’ he said breathlessly as he answered.

“Finally,’ Max replied, sounding equally as out of breath and Lando swallowed, dick twitching, ‘I just got off the treadmill and was about to do some racing, you wanna join?”

“Um, give me five minutes to set up,’ he said quickly.

“Did I interrupt something?’ Max asked suggestively and Lando spluttered down the phone.

“N-no, what would I be doing to interrupt?’ He stuttered, cursing as his dick became even harder at the thought of being caught in the act.

“Wait, you weren’t actually having a wank were you?’ Max asked almost incredulously as Lando groaned in response, ‘You were! You pervert!”

“I’m nineteen!’ Lando protested, moving his hand to rub his face before remembering it was still coated in a thin layer of drying pre-cum, ‘It’s completely natural!”

“Sure thing man, you do whatever you like,’ Max said, sounding too amused for Lando’s liking, ‘Will you be ready in five minutes? Or more like thirty seconds?”

“Piss off you bastard,’ Lando said, laughing a little despite his impending blue balls, ‘Not like I feel in the mood for it now anyway.”

“Oh really? Don’t let me stop you,’ Max teased.

“Nope, the moment’s gone,’ Lando replied, regrettably wiping his hand on his sheets and sitting up, ‘I’ll be online in a minute.”

“Right, bye!”

As soon as the conversation was over, Lando let his head fall forwards, every bone in his body wound tight in anticipation but with the flow of his arousal receding, he was unable to feel anything but frustration. Pulling on a t-shirt and loose pair of shorts he crossed his bedroom to his racing set up, taking it off standby and connecting his headset.

“That really was fast,’ Max said, tinny through the headphones but amusement still evident in his tone.

“Fuck off,’ Lando replied, blushing furiously now his blind haze of pleasure had faded enough to give way to his burning embarrassment, ‘Like I said, totally normal.”

“I know,’ Max said very matter-of-factly, ‘That’s why I told you not to rush. Very important for…growing boys.”

“Once again, fuck off.”

Max seemed to drop the subject after his second telling-off and they proceeded to play a couple of short online races together. Lando tried to concentrate but the fire that had been flowing through him before his climax was still pulsing beneath his skin making it impossible to focus in the razor-sharp way that ordinarily came naturally to him.

“You can finish you know,’ Max said as Lando crashed out, ‘I don’t mind.”

“It’s too early to go to bed,’ Lando said despite rubbing his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant,’ Max replied, voice just a bit lower and softer than usual, ‘I need you at top racing form otherwise its’ not a challenge. You’re obviously…distracted.”

Lando went completely still. Was Max inviting him to do what he thought he was? His cock twitched in his shorts.

“Are you asking me to wank myself off so we can actually race?’ He asked, wondering which alternative dimension he had found himself in, ‘Is it really that important that I’m on top form?”

“I mean, I thought you could go off somewhere but…”

Max trailed off and Lando feels as if he’s suspended in this moment of time, as if everything could potentially change depending on his next answer. Lando had always found ambition attractive in people and Max has that in spades, not to mention those eyes that always seemed to be challenging him any time they met. He imagined how he would feel with that intensity, that fire directed at him, focused on nothing but his pleasure and shivered in anticipation.

“I’ll…just get it out of the way,’ he said quickly, ‘It’s no big deal, completely natural.”

“You said that already,’ Max said but with his headset microphone so close to his mouth, Lando can clearly hear that his breathing is heavier, deeper, faster.

Gulping, Lando pulls down his shorts, suddenly concerned about how much Max is going to hear. Will he hear the slick sounds of his hand? All the little sounds of pleasure he tries to keep inside but knows he makes? He grips his dick in his right hand and sighs shakily, finding it already fairly hard just from the proposition of this. The seconds seem to drag, the only thing filling his ears is Max’s breathing over the headset.

“Have you started?’ He whispers huskily.

“Yes,’ Lando breathes, almost moaning at how hot he’s finding it, having someone listen in on what he’s doing.

“Good,’ Max replies quietly, ‘We’ll be able to race properly soon. Hopefully it won’t be so easy to beat you and you’ll put up a decent fight.”

Lando moans without even thinking before clamping his mouth shut in shame.

“Oh,’ Max says, confidence obviously growing with Lando’s reaction, ‘You’re noisy. I guess it makes sense, you talk so much anyway, of course it would be the same in the bedroom.”

“Fuck, Max,’ Lando says, breathing heavily as he massages the head of his almost unbearably sensitive dick.

“What are you doing Lando?’ Max asks and Lando moans again at the way his name rolls off the other man’s tongue, dripping with desire.

“It’s embarrassing to say,’ Lando replies and Max snorts.

“So you’ll wank yourself silly listening to me talk but when I ask for you to draw me a mental picture its’ too much? That doesn’t seem fair.”

Max says everything in a fairly teasing tone but Lando can feel himself on the edge, too long sitting in that zone of sexual frustration bringing him closer earlier than he’d like, especially with Max’s voice encouraging him.

“Fuck, I was already so close, it’s not going to take much,’ he whispers and he hears Max’s shaky exhale so close that it’s almost as if he’s right in the room with him, breathing right into his ear.

“Then what are you waiting for?’ Max asks, ‘Come.”

Lando almost chokes as his orgasm hits him by complete surprise, rippling through his entire being and creating goosebumps across his skin. He continues to stroke himself despite the shivers wracking his whole body, from the top of his head to the very tips of his toes. As he comes back to, he sees he’s shot cum all over his t-shirt and made a complete mess.

“You alright Lando?’ Max asks over the headset, voice taught.

“Just peachy,’ Lando replies, mellow and relaxed now he’s seemed to ejaculate his tension right out of his body.

Max laughs but it sounds tight.

“I’m glad,’ he says but there’s definitely tension in his voice now.

“Are you sure you don’t want to…y’know,’ Lando finishes lamely.

“What do you think I’ve been doing?’ Max says and Lando can’t help the gasp that escapes his mouth, ‘You don’t think I could listen to that and not be in the mood for a bit of fun myself?”

“Fuck, Max,’ Lando whimpers, wishing he wouldn’t be so aroused by this because his dick is actually in pain from still being so hard.

“Lando,’ Max whispers before there’s a deep grunt over the headset followed by a deep inhale.

There’s complete silence between the two of them before Lando giggles. The giggle turns into a full-on laugh and before long, Max joins in, the ridiculousness of what they had just done settling over the pair.

“Feel like you can actually race me now?’ Max asks and Lando groans.

“I just need to wash my hands,’ he says and Max snorts.

“You need to come prepared man, don’t you keep tissues by your desk like a normal teenage boy?’ He asks and Lando blows a raspberry over the headset before standing up and going to the bathroom.

They race for a while, cursing at each other and having a laugh, just like they always do and Lando almost feels as if nothing had changed between the pair. Almost.

Because every time Max groans at a particularly bad corner or he breathily curses all Lando can think of is the sound he made when he came. He tries to will the thoughts away because his dick still hasn’t entirely calmed down from before but he just can’t.

“I think I need to go to bed,’ he says two hours later when he’s still mildly aroused and it doesn’t look like anything is going to change.

“Suit yourself,’ Max says and Lando can almost see the shrug that goes along with that in his mind’s eye, ‘I’m going to carry on.”

“Okay, awesome,’ Lando replies and then there’s silence.

Suddenly he can’t remember how they say goodbye to each other anymore. When they’re racing he doesn’t need to think about much but now he feels like there’s something hanging in the air between them.

“Are we okay?’ He asks before cursing at his insecurities and inability to keep an inside voice.

There’s a pause before Max answers.

“Of course Lando,’ he says evenly, ‘We’ll always be okay.”

Lando smiles, letting that hang in the air between the pair of them.

“Good,’ he says softly, ‘Goodnight Max.”

“Goodnight Lando,’ Max replies and Lando takes his headset off and goes to bed.


	2. It's Not an Accident If It Happens Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando is sexually frustrated because of Max but at least the other man seems eager to help him out again.

Lando let out a frustrated huff as he rapidly fisted his dick, heels digging into the mattress below while his hips tried to thrust out an even more insane rhythm than his hand. A thin layer of sweat covered his entire body as he tirelessly chased an orgasm that just wouldn’t come (no pun intended). He bit his lip hard, trying to focus on the sensation of flesh on flesh but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t get the release that he was so desperate for. He collapsed onto the bed, turning over and screaming into his pillow. His still-hard dick rubbed against the duvet and he groaned, arousal running white hot in his veins but refusing to leave.

Everything had changed since his…session with Max. Well, not everything had changed: they still bantered together and had a good laugh both in person and virtually. Nothing had changed publicly or even privately between the two of them.

Lando was just personally struggling.

Every time he tried to get himself off, all he could think of was Max whispering dirty things in his ear over the headset. He hated that he couldn’t even wank properly anymore without obsessively going over the entire conversation that transpired between the two of them over three weeks ago now.

His sexual frustration was really starting to take its’ toll on his other relationships. He’d called Carlos an absolute wanker and not in a funny, light-hearted way like usual but in a way that made the other man’s lip turn down disappointedly and left him muttering what Lando knew to be Spanish curses. Lando definitely felt like an absolute wanker himself after that but he was just so very frustrated and he had no idea exactly what he wanted to do about it.

Max’s quiet reassurance of ‘We’ll always be okay’ kept echoing around his head as he lay on his bed feeling like a sticky and disgusting pervert. If he asked for this, would they be crossing a line? Once can be played off as an accident, just a stupid inside joke between friends that didn’t mean anything. A second time, now that was a different story altogether: That was on purpose. 

Propping himself on his elbows, Lando picks up his phone and unlocks it, going onto Instagram and checking Max’s page to see if there are any hints as to where he is. There are no stories or new posts and he bites his lip in consideration. Before he can overthink it, he opens up his messages.

You free for a phone call?

His heart is thumping in his chest as he eagerly awaits a reply, rolling onto his back and staring up blankly at the ceiling, shivering slightly as the heat of his orgasm ebbs away. He closes his eyes then snaps them open when his phone begins to chime and vibrate. Checking the caller ID, he’s relieved to see who it is.

“Alright?’ He says, ‘How’s it going?”

“I should be asking you that question,’ Max replies, ‘When do you ever want to call me? I thought you were allergic to anything other than text messages.”

“I thought I’d switch things up,’ Lando says a little defensively, body already going hot at the fact that he’s talking to Max on the phone and he’s entirely naked and still fairly hard, ‘Why can’t I just find out how you’re doing?”

“Hmm,’ Max says sceptically, ‘I’m doing fine. I’m just worried about you, this is so out of character.”

Lando really wishes that Max would just drop it but he can almost feel the revelation coming, where he realises the real reason Lando had sent him that text message.

“What are you up to?’ Lando asks, desperate to change the subject.

“I was just hanging out at home,’ he says casually, ‘How about you?”

“Um, the same?’ Lando says but even he can tell that he sounds suspicious.

He can almost hear the smirk in Max’s voice when he next speaks.

“Just ‘hanging out’,’ he repeats, ‘I see. And I wonder why it was me you wanted to call Lando. Could it be you’re feeling…distracted again?”

Lando gulps and the small chuckle he can hear over the speaker indicate that Max heard him too.

“Have I got it right?’ Max asks, pitching his voice lower than before and Lando can’t help but groan in embarrassment and arousal about being seen through so easily.

“Yes, fine, it’s true,’ he concedes, ‘I just…I can’t stop thinking about what we did. Before.”

“Was I just that good?’ Max asks smugly and this time Lando groans in annoyance.

“I hate feeding your ego,’ Lando says, rubbing a hand over his face.

“And yet you keep giving me reason to believe that I’m quite good at what I do, seeing as you’re coming back for more,’ Max replies and it’s the self-assuredness, the complete confidence in himself that sends a shiver of desire through Lando’s body.

“I keep trying to get off but it’s not the same,’ he says quietly, phone pressed so closely to his face as if he’s making sure that no-one else could possibly hear his confession, ‘I…I really liked it.”

There’s a long pause before Max replies and Lando’s so scared that he’s really blown it.

“So did I,’ Max says quietly and Lando breathes a sigh of relief.

“Good,’ Lando says, hand reaching down to stroke his once again hard cock, ‘I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t.”

“Probably burst from blue balls by the sound of it,’ Max teases but his tone is light and kind.

“Maybe,’ Lando replies more seriously than he would’ve liked to, slowly gliding his hand from the base of his dick to the tip, ‘Are you going to join me?”

“Lando, you’re one step behind again,’ Max says and Lando bites his lip to try and stifle the moan that rises in his throat at the images his mind is creating of Max frantically touching himself already, ‘You didn’t think you were the only one who did this, did you? It is, of course, only natural.”

“Piss off,’ Lando says, embarrassed at his own phrasing being used against him like this, ‘Just…what are you doing?”

“Having a wank, what did you think I was up to?’ Max asks, laughing at Lando’s groan, ‘How about I tell you what I think you’re doing?”

“Go ahead,’ Lando challenges breathlessly, eyes closing in preparation to let Max’s words wash over him.

“Well, I think you’re lying on your bed, totally naked,’ Max starts and Lando’s breathing starts to become more and more shallow, ‘You’ve been trying to come for hours but in the end, you’re led back to me.”

He sounds entirely too smug at Lando’s keening reactions over the phone but the slightly breathy quality to his voice tells Lando that Max is equally turned on by this as he is. The cocky attitude should really piss Lando off but the sheer arousal he feels is the only thing he can focus on.

“You’ve tried going slowly, you’ve tried going as fast as you can but nothing has worked so far,’ continues Max, sounding more thoughtful this time, ‘Have you tried putting a finger up your arsehole?”

Lando chokes.

“You can’t just say things like that!’ he exclaims even though his twitching dick disagrees.

“Have you?’ Max asks again, ignoring the outburst in favour of the answer.

“…Not today,’ Lando says and Max makes an interested sound.

“But you have done before?’ He asks and Lando has a flashback to when Max called him the first time, three fingers deep and on the verge of coming.

“Yes,’ he breathes and he hears Max exhale sharply through his nose.

“Good, it’s good to explore every avenue,’ he says almost clinically and Lando can’t help that his hand begins to speed up in the way that Max so casually talks about him fingering himself.

“Definitely,’ Lando replies, grasping for the lube he keeps in his bedside table with one hand, popping the cap and squeezing a bit under his balls so it drips towards his crack, ‘I’ll have to give it a try.”

“Right now?’ Max asks.

“No time like the present,’ Lando replies, cringing internally at his terrible dirty talk.

He teases the rim of his hole, trying not to wince as he spreads the slightly cold lube around. His hips jump up of their own accord when his arm brushes against his cock, begging to be touched again.

“I bet you look amazing right now,’ Max whispers intimately into the speaker, ‘Writhing around, trying to get yourself off.”

“Maybe you’ll have to see it for yourself,’ Lando asks, hissing slightly as he begins to push the tip of his finger into his body.

There’s a long pause on the other end of the line and Lando worries if, once again, he’s gone too far. Maybe this was all Max wanted this to be; a physically distant relationship, only existing between the two of them miles apart on the nights when they needed a little bit of help to get off. Lando craves intimacy and before now, even after he’d finished the first time, he’d thought he’d be happy if they could just indulge in whatever this is every once in a while but he should’ve known himself better.

“Max?’ He asks, finger stilling and holding his breath.

“You’d like that?’ He asks, ‘For me to see you? To..be with you?”

“Of course I would,’ Lando replies, deciding to take a chance, ‘Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know,’ Max replies and his voice is a bit more unsteady than it was before, ‘But I’d like that a lot.”

“Good,’ Lando replies, ‘Me too.”

“Fuck, Lando, I’m feeling pretty close now,’ Max says shakily and it goes straight to the tension building at the base of Lando’s spine.

“Oh God,’ Lando whispers, putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the pillow.

He rises up onto all fours before he begins fisting his dick with one hand and shallowly thrusting his finger in and out of his rim, the sensations combined with the heavy breaths from Max filling the room almost overwhelming.

“I bet you look absolutely stunning,’ Max says and Lando keens once again, face flushing under the praise, ‘I want to see it so badly, I want to touch you so badly.”

“You will,’ Lando promises, ‘I want that too.”

“Mmm, Lando,’ Max whispers before there’s a loud groan followed by a choked off shout followed by heavy breathing.

Lando’s hand is furiously stroking his dick now, safe in the knowledge that Max has just come on the the other side of their phone call. The finger he was merely teasing his rim with before is pumping in and out in earnest now and he moans at all the combinations of sensations at once.

“Wow, still going Lando?’ Questions Max, sounding in awe and out of breath on the other side, ‘Do you think if I told you to come, you’d be able to do it?”

“Max,’ Lando pleads, small tears threatening to pool in the corners of his eyes and the twisted coil in his gut feeling as if it were about to snap, ‘I…I need-“

“Don’t say anymore baby,’ he replies gently and Lando whimpers at the pet name, ‘Come.”

And for the second time in his life, Lando comes on command. He buries his face into his pillow as he can’t help but shout, all his frustration leaking out of his bones. He continues stroking his dick until his entire body is shivering in sensitivity and even then he tries to push himself even further. Eventually, he collapses onto his bed, breathing heavily and completely boneless.

“That sounded incredible,’ comes Max’s voice over the phone and Lando picks up it once again, turning it off speakerphone and holding it close to his face.

“It was,’ he says, smiling softly and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm (finally!), ‘Can’t wait to show you.”

Max groans.

“You can’t say stuff like that you arsehole,’ he says, ‘My dick is still calming down, you can’t keep making him excited.”

“I mean it though,’ Lando says, all his awkward tendencies and penchant for embarrassing himself in front of Max ebbing away in the hazy post-orgasm state, ‘I really like you and I don’t want to just keep doing this over the phone. I want to be able to cuddle afterwards.”

“Of course you want to cuddle,’ Max snorts but his voice is still tender, ‘We’ll do it, I promise.”

“You can be so cute Max,’ Lando notes and he giggles when Max tells him to fuck off, ‘It’s true!”

“You’re so annoying,’ Max says but Lando can hear the affection in his voice so doesn’t take him too seriously.

“I know but unfortunately, you’re stuck with me now,’ He replies, smiling widely before yawning.

“You sound tired,’ Max says and Lando replies with a sleepy hum, ‘You might actually be able to get some rest now without waking up with a hard-on, right?”

“Piss off,’ Lando says but he’s already slipping under the covers, ready to go to sleep, ‘I think I will go to bed now.”

“Ew, did you even wash your hands?’ Max asks and Lando groans, sitting up and looking at the massive patch of cum in the middle of his bedsheets that he’d completely decided to ignore.

“As per your advice actually, I now keep tissues in every available wanking spot,’ Lando says matter-of-factly and Max laughs heartily over the phone.

“Alright genius, have fun cleaning up your mess,’ he says, then softer, ‘I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?”

“Of course,’ Lando replies, stilling in his cleaning and sighing affectionately, ‘Talk to you later.”

“Goodnight Lando.”

“Goodnight Max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers once again for reading my self-indulgent porn! I love writing the dynamic between these two so if you have anything more you want to see, please let me know! I wrote this second chapter entirely off the back of all the amazing comments so thank you all for giving me the motivation haha.


	3. In The Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Lando finally meet. Things don't go according to plan but it turns out, they don't have to when you're as soppy and in love as these two.

“Why am I doing this, why am I doing this, why am I doing this,’ Lando mutters as he walks down the corridor to Max’s flat, heart thumping in his chest and every single part of his body uncomfortably sweaty.

When Max had asked him if he wanted to spend some time at his place in Monaco over the Winter break, Lando was ecstatic: after several weeks of heated looks across the paddock and a few more over-the-phone ‘sessions’, he couldn’t wait to actually get to touch Max in the flesh. 

Reality however seemed to be entirely different.

Somehow he had managed to forget that he was, to all effects, a virgin and however you looked at it, this visit to Max’s place was an elaborate booty call.

Pulling at the small suitcase he had brought with him, every single terrible scenario that could happen runs through his head, including but not limited to; every single current F1 driver has convinced Max to play a huge prank on Lando and they’re all waiting in the room to make fun of him; or this whole situation has just been some strange dream sequence and when he opens the door, Max will ask why the hell Lando is in Monaco. Maybe he’ll invite Lando in and just start laughing at how pathetic he is, to come all this way just because Max asked him to.

He reaches the door and stands there for a minute, breathing deeply through his nose and gathering the nerves to knock. Considering the fact he’s a driver in one of the most dangerous and fast-paced sports on Earth, he’s finding this very difficult.

The decision is taken out of his hands when Max opens the door, smiling brightly at Lando.

“Hey,’ he says kindly, moving aside so Lando can follow him into the flat, ‘I was worried you had gotten lost! What took you so long to get here from the lobby?”

“Suitcase,’ Lando mutters shortly, ‘Wheels, stuck on carpet.”

He takes a careful look around what he can see of the beautifully modern flat and lets out a relieved breath at the fact that there doesn’t appear to be anyone else here. Terrible Scenario One is thankfully out of the question now.

“Oh,’ Max says, looking a little put-out before plastering a smile onto his face, ‘Well you’re here now. Dump your stuff then we’re going out.”

Lando’s eyes move up to meet Max’s where they’ve been studying the floor.

“We’re…we’re going out?’ He asks carefully.

“Er, yeah, gotta go out and enjoy the sights, make the most of your trip right?’ He asks and Lando nods slowly, ‘Just grab a jacket, it’s not quite the same temperature as race weekend out there eh?”

He laughs a little and Lando smiles, feeling a little bit of pressure rise off of his shoulders: unlike he feared, it did seem like Max genuinely wanted to spend time with him not just doing…sexy things but to hang out like they normally did. There was still anxiety rooted deeply in his stomach at what was potentially to come (and even a weird part of his brain was disappointed they weren’t getting to the main event straight away) but he was staying for several days, there would be plenty of time.

Lando drops his luggage off in Max’s bedroom where he was instructed and the pair of them make their way out of the block and out onto the streets of Monaco. Max was right, it was very different to his usual experiences of the beautiful city but no less breathtaking. It had been mid-afternoon when Lando had arrived but the sky was already fading from pure blue into pink into orange on the horizon and colours danced across the surface of the water.

It's nowhere near as cold in Monaco as it was back in England but Lando still finds himself pulling his jacket a little tighter to his body. Max watches him carefully and loops an arm around his shoulders, pulling them together in a way that could just look friendly as long as the people watching didn’t know that Lando’s entire body was thrumming with anticipation beneath the surface.

“Where are we headed?’ He asks, trying to subtly tuck his body even closer to Max’s.

“It’s a local place, not too far from here, only sells the best fish,’ Max teases, laughing heartily at Lando’s combined look and sound of disgust, ‘Only joking, we’re going for pizza.”

“You had me for a second,’ Lando says, ‘I’d have to leave if you were seriously suggesting somewhere that only sells fish.”

“Come on,’ Max says, turning his head slightly to face the other driver, ‘You know that I know you better than that, right?”

Max is looking at him so intensely, full on eye contact and Lando gulps.

“Of course,’ he says quietly, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Max seems pleased at the answer, turning back to their path and beginning to point out anything interesting he sees on the way. They reach the pizza place and the smell from the outside alone is enough to make Lando realise he’s ravenous. He’d pretty much been too nervous to even consider eating anything, his stomach roiling as he realised what he was doing. Now it seems that since the tension has faded ever-so-slightly, his appetite has returned.

Max has booked a table, a small two-seater in a quiet corner of the restaurant and Lando is beginning to feel like this may actually be a really romantic place to go. The waiter brings over a bottle of champagne and pours it carefully into their glasses with a wink before handing them the menu. Lando feels a little confused while Max’s ears are turning red at the apparently unplanned event.

“Is…have you brought me on a date?’ Lando whispers incredulously, looking around at all the other tables and seeing that they’re all definitely romantic, with small candles and singular roses in little glass vases.

Max shrugs in a very Verstappen-way, pulling what looks like his attempt at an innocent face.

“Perhaps I did,’ he says a little defensively and Lando raises an eyebrow before leaning closer across the table.

“Did you forget,’ he whispers as quietly as he can, ‘that we’ve already wanked off to the sound of each other’s voices over the phone? What’s all this for?”

“I…’ Max says, trailing off and looking around to try and stop Lando from seeing how much he’s blushing, ‘I wanted you to know that I’m serious about this. About us.”

Lando feels his eyes widen and his entire body temperature skyrocket at how sweet Max is being right now. He looks a little bit like a kicked puppy, as if maybe he’d interpreted things wrong. Lando feels a huge surge of affection for the man in front of him and can’t help but smile widely. Slowly as he dares, he moves his foot forwards until it’s grazing Max’s ankle. Max looks up at him, eyes hopeful.

“I-I’m glad,’ Lando stutters out, ‘I like it.”

Max heaves a huge sigh of relief, rubbing his hands across his face.

“Thank fuck for that,’ he says, ‘Because if I told Dan about all this for his advice and then you said no-“

“You talked to Dan?’ Lando hisses, suddenly not feeling quite so affectionate.

Max freezes.

“I only said that we were…seeing each other,’ Max says, sounding shy now, ‘And that I wanted to take it to the next level.”

Lando huffs, dislodging an unruly curl from his forehead: he can’t believe he’s being taken in by ‘shy’ Verstappen, he knows it’s a trap and he’s falling for it entirely.

“Alright,’ he says, trying not to smile at the relieved look on Max’s face, ‘Let’s…let’s actually order some food now, this weird sexual tension really makes a boy want to eat.”

The pair of them laugh and joke over dinner as they always have, catching up on what they’ve been up to over the Winter break so far, their upcoming iRacing tournaments, trying to guess the changes that are being made to their cars, each suggestion more ridiculous than the last. After a couple of glasses of champagne, Max opens up a little bit about his father, about the pressures he’s always been under to be the best, to beat the best. Lando listens, fully captivated by Max’s passion, just enjoying being within the orbit of the sensational human being that is sat opposite him. The whole time, he keeps their ankles resting together, a bolt of affection running through him every time Max shifts and he’s reminded that their skin is touching.

The pizza is incredible and Max offers to pay the bill, citing that it’s only fair seeing as he’s going to destroy Lando at Fifa that evening.

Lando laughs along with the joke but he’s a bit disappointed: he didn’t come all the way here just to play Fifa. He came here to get laid (and maybe confirm that he has a boyfriend which, after a successful date, he’s slightly more sure about).

They walk back to the flat stood close together, both of them keeping a hand out of their pockets despite the slight chill in the air, just so they can brush their little fingers together as they meander along. Lando feels a little frustrated at the lack of contact even though he knows it’s not wise to be so open in public. As soon as they make their way into the apartment building and the doors of the lift close, Lando walks to face Max. He takes a deep breath, looking into his eyes and trying to snatch some of that Verstappen-style intensity for himself.

“I-,’ he starts, coughing when his voice cracks slightly on his first attempt, ‘I don’t just want to play Fifa.”

Max smiles kindly, lifting a hand up to caress Lando’s cheek which he can’t help but lean in to.

“Are you sure?’ Max asks, ‘I…I don’t want to rush you.”

“I want to do it,’ Lando says, breathless at their proximity and the escalating tension between the pair of them.

“What is it exactly you want to do?’ Max asks cheekily and Lando should’ve known it would never be easy to get a straight answer out of the Dutchman.

“Everything,’ he whispers, ‘Anything, I just…I want you.”

Max’s smile morphs into a little bit more of a smirk.

“That’s all you had to say baby,’ he says and he leans in, claiming Lando’s lips in a deep kiss.

All Lando can really do is hold onto Max’s forearms, gripping with more force than probably necessary as Max licks into his mouth. He’s dreamed about this, gotten himself off just to the idea of this but to have it actually happen is so, so, SO much better.

Every nerve in his body is firing off so many different signals, his heart is pounding so fast and every single sense is consumed by Max’s proximity. The elevator door pings and the pair of them break away, Max grasping Lando’s hand and pulling him down the corridor while he frantically searches for his door key in his pocket. He slides it into the entry slot and almost yanks Lando inside in his haste for them to be alone. As soon as the door is closed, Max pushes Lando up against it, hands running up and underneath his t-shirt and jacket, tickling the sensitive skin there. Lando gasps, closing his eyes and covering his mouth with his hand to try and keep some of the more embarrassing sounds he makes inside his mouth.

“Stop that,’ Max says, gently nudging the hand away with his nose until it’s laying limply across his shoulder instead, ‘I want to hear you in real life, not just over crackly speakers.”

Lando lets out a small whine as Max leans in close and gently sucks on his earlobe before breathing heavily against his neck.

“Let me know if I’m going too fast,’ he says, circling his arms around Lando’s waist and pulling him in close for a hug, ‘I’ve just been going crazy thinking about this, I can’t believe it’s actually happening.”

“Are you actually trying to kill me?!’ Lando asks, sucking in a breath at the tenderness with which Max is talking to him, ‘You can’t just say these things and expect me to survive!”

Max chuckles against Lando’s skin, leaning his face in impossibly closer and inhaling deeply.

“I can’t help myself, it’s all I’ve been thinking about every time I see you.”

“Good to know I’m not the only one,’ Lando says, aiming to sound sarcastically teasing but ending up sounding soppy as hell.

Max pulls back slightly to look at Lando, a small smirk on his lips once again.

“You can’t even imagine what I’ve thought about doing with you,’ he whispers and the words bolt straight to Lando’s dick.

“I think I can,’ he manages to reply, ‘You have told me a few times.”

“Hmm, but there’s so much more,’ Max breathes before leaning in to kiss Lando one again, their lips meeting with an almost bruising force.

His hands move down to Lando’s hips, grasping them tightly and pulling them roughly against his own and, yep, that’s definitely Max’s erection that he can feel against his leg. Lando can’t help but grind his hips up against Max’s own, feeling characteristically impatient as their tongues tangle together in a way that he thinks should be disgusting but in this moment is everything.

Max pulls Lando away from the door and towards the bedroom, separating their mouths but never letting go of their hands and keeping eye contact with him the whole way. Lando supposes he had wondered how it would feel to be looked at, desired so intensely and now he knows; it’s as if everything in your life is being narrowed down to a singular moment and all you can do is breathe and enjoy it. He has to look away, can’t stand the desire in those blue eyes because ‘Is that really being directed at me or is this an insane dream?’ is all that’s going through his head right now.

“Are you scared?’ Max asks teasingly, stopping just inside of the bedroom to tilt Lando’s chin up.

“No,’ Lando says defensively and Max’s face turns serious.

“I mean it Lando,’ he says, voice only audible in their extremely close contact, ‘I want this and I know you say you do but if you’re not ready, I’m not a complete animal…I can wait. It’s different saying you want something and then it actually happening.”

Lando shakes his head, embarrassment causing him to flush red once again.

“I…I’m technically a virgin?’ He says, voice rising at the end and instantly feeling that there was definitely a better time and place to confess this than just before attempting to have sex with one of his best friends, ‘I’ve done a few…hand jobs and…blowjobs but I haven’t actually ever done it.”

Max looks at him for a second, no emotions passing over his face before he starts to giggle.

“Don’t laugh at me,’ Lando says as he feels tears forming in his eyes, pulling away slightly and slapping Max’s arm, ‘It’s not funny!”

“Oh, no, I’m not laughing at you being a virgin, that’s all good, exciting even,’ Max says and the way his eyes light up manage to convince Lando that he might actually be telling the truth, ‘It’s just the fact you can’t talk about hand jobs even though you were rubbing your dick on me like a crazy person about thirty seconds ago.”

Lando groans, hitting Max on the arm again for good measure as he chuckles once again.

“You’re waaaay too open about these things, I’m the normal one,’ Lando asserts.

“If you say so,’ Max replies with a small shrug and Lando huffs.

“Sorry for ruining the moment,’ he says quietly after a small period of not-quite-but-possibly-a-little-awkward silence.

“You haven’t ruined it,’ Max says with a smile, tilting Lando’s head up once again and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, ‘There’s still the whole night. And tomorrow morning. And the afternoon delight of course-“

“Stop, stop!’ Lando begs but he’s laughing.

He realises that he never should’ve worried about things with Max: they’ve always seemed to be in sync, to be able to understand one another despite Lando’s awkwardness and aversion to talking about his feelings (maybe even especially because of those things). He shouldn’t have expected anything less.

“I imagined you as being more demanding,’ Lando says, feeling more relaxed now than he has the past week, ‘Like you are on track.”

“Well we still have that to come,’ Max says, voice low and a devilish glint in his eye, ‘I’m just easing you in with Nice Max. Wildly Sexy Max comes later.”

He winks. Lando swallows the lump in his throat and manages to hold in the comment ‘You’re always Wildly Sexy Max’.

“Let’s just get into bed,’ he says, leading the way as he takes off his trousers and t-shirt.

He can’t quite bring himself to take off his boxers just yet, walking straight over to the huge bed and sliding under the covers, inexplicably attempting to hide the erection he currently has despite the fact that he knows Max knows it’s already there. Max laughs at him and joins him, stripping off completely before sliding between the sheets so they’re facing each other. Lando smiles a goofy smile, his heart suddenly feeling so full of affection.

“Hi,’ he whispers and Max rolls his eyes.

“Hello,’ he replies, opening out his arms, ‘Come here.”

Lando moves closer and sighs happily as Max wraps his arms around him. Max kisses his forehead sweetly and Lando looks up, not able to draw his gaze away from the open affection plastered across his friend’s face. He reaches up his hand, cupping Max’s cheek and the other man closes his eyes, nuzzling into the touch. Lando draws their lips together, slowly moving them against each other in a lazy rhythm. He slides his hand down, resting it on Max’s broad shoulder and squeezing, making Max smile into their kiss.

He can’t help but open his mouth, drawing them deeper together, his heart beating faster and his cock taking more of an interest in what’s happening. He manoeuvres himself so that he’s lying more on top of Max, aligning their crotches together in a way that feels incredible. He knows his lips are turning messy but he can only concentrate on one thing at once and the way their dicks are pressing together is definitely more interesting than what their mouths are doing. He pulls away slightly, only an inch, panting in a way that he would definitely be embarrassed about if he were less turned on.

“Fuck, you look so sexy,’ Max whispers, running a hand through Lando’s hair as his hips continue to move.

Lando thinks he couldn’t be further from the truth: he knows he’s sweating and his face goes all loose and stupid when he’s turned on (yes, he’s watched himself masturbate, just to make sure he doesn’t pull too many weird faces (he really does)) and yet the way Max is still frantically thrusting up against him is telling him he might not be lying at all.

“Everything about you is sexy,’ Lando manages to gasp out and Max actually laughs.

“I know,’ he says cheekily and Lando learns he’s not too turned on to roll his eyes.

Max suddenly grasps Lando’s asscheeks, causing him to nearly shout in surprise. He moves his hands up then slips them underneath the boxers he had decided to leave on, massaging the cheeks and encouraging Lando to move his hips faster, harder against Max’s. It’s all Lando can do to comply.

“One day,’ Max whispers into Lando’s ear, ‘I’m going to take the whole day, hours and hours to prepare you here myself.”

He brushes a finger between his cheeks, slowly running the tip around Lando’s rim in a way that makes him want to scream in pleasure and cry in frustration at the same time.

“It’s all we’ll do, and by the end you’ll be begging me to stick my dick inside you,’ he continues, pressing a kiss to Lando’s forehead as he leans over and whines in pure arousal, ‘Today though, I just want you to come from this, just the thought of me being inside you.”

Lando’s hips have a mind of their own now, driven by Max’s words. He feels himself getting so close, just from that and he knows it’ll be over sooner than he would like but he just can’t find it in himself to care. Max manages to move his underwear down his thighs, his cock springs free and pure relief flows through him. He’s a mess of whimpers and frantic thrusting as he comes against Max’s leg, shivering through his orgasm. Max moves his hand from Lando’s ass to his own cock, tugging quickly. Lando’s come eases the glide of his skin and it doesn’t take long for him to finish. It’s all Lando can do to watch as the man underneath him groans and writhes, inching himself to over-sensitivity before his movement stops. As soon as he relaxes his hand, Lando’s kissing him deeply, trying to pour all the affection he feels into one action. He pulls away and they lean their foreheads together.

“That was good,’ Lando says quietly and Max snorts.

“Of course it was,’ he says smugly and Lando rolls his eyes, moving away from the terrible mess the pair of them had made.

“You need a shower,’ he says, wrinkling his nose, ‘And where are all these tissues you’re always telling me about?”

Max looks at his come-covered hand then at Lando before reaching out and wiping his entire palm across the other man’s chest.

“Now we both need a shower,’ he says proudly, whilst Lando is busy making sounds of absolute disgust, ‘And there are tissues everywhere, you just have to look.”

With a wink, he helps Lando out of the bed with his (slightly) clean hand and pulls him to the shower, the pair of them smiling and laughing all the way.

*

The next morning, Lando wakes up in Max’s bed and temporarily forgets what had happened the night before. When he does remember, he turns onto his front and screams into his pillow in happiness. Max isn’t in the bed anymore but he can’t have gone far so Lando decides to get up, put on a loose pair of sweatpants and find him. He walks to the main living room before hearing voices. When he turns the corner towards the flat entrance, he’s surprised to see Daniel stood in the doorway while Max tries very hard not to let him through.

“Here he is!’ Daniel shouts as soon as he spots Lando loitering in the hallway, ‘My little Milk Child. Or should I say Milk Man now, amirite.”

The way he wiggles his eyebrows knowingly makes Lando wants to instantly disappear off of the face of the Earth but the fact that Max has the same look makes him feel just a little bit better.

“Right, you’ve seen him Dan, now fuck off please, we’ve got a busy morning planned,’ Max says quickly.

“We do?’ Lando questions and Max gives him an exasperated yet fond look as Daniel continues to leer at the pair of them.

“Maxy just wants to keep you all to himself,’ Daniel pouts as he tries to climb under Max’s arm only to be blocked once again, ‘But let’s definitely spend some time together while you’re here!”

“Sure?’ Lando says and Daniel beams as Max shakes his head.

“Coolio, catch you guys on the flippidy flip, I’ll text you,’ Daniel says and Max quickly shuts the door, leaning his forehead against it.

“Sorry,’ he says as he turns around, ‘He’s honestly such a pest.”

“He just cares about us,’ Lando says shrugging and makes his way over to Max, enveloping him in a hug, ‘I wanted to wake up next to you.”

“It’s okay, it’s a small flat,’ Max says cheerfully, ‘I could hear you screaming into your pillow, I figured you would freak out a little bit.”

Lando feels yet again like he wants the entire world to swallow him whole as Max gives him a sly look.

“Anyway, I got you a present,’ he says and as Max races back to the living room, Lando doesn’t think this could be anything good, ‘I didn’t think yesterday was the right time, just in case, but I think you’ll like it now.”

He finds what he’s looking for, a medium-sized box neatly wrapped up in brown parcel paper, tied with an orange ribbon. Lando raises an eyebrow at Max but he just shrugs. He pulls the paper back and feels like he’s about to faint.

“Why did you get me a dildo?’ He asks faintly, feeling all the colour drain from his face before it instantly heats up again.

“It’s not just any dildo,’ Max says excitedly, ‘Check out the back!”

“Custom-made?’ Lando asks, looking up at Max in complete disbelief.

“Yes, it’s based on mine! So when we’re far away you don’t have to be so sexually frustrated anymore,’ he says proudly, opening the box and handing the toy to a still flabbergasted Lando.

There’s a few seconds of silence where the dildo just seems to sway in Lando’s hold. Suddenly, he raises the thing and hits Max hard on the arm.

“Ow!’ He exclaims, clutching his bicep, ‘What was that for?!”

“I can’t believe you’d do something like this,’ Lando says, sounding angry before his words completely dissolve into manic laughter, ‘You’re such a massive prick!”

Despite the fact that he’s still being hit with a rubber replica of his own penis, Max can’t help but join in with the laughter.

Lando thinks this is probably the most ridiculous thing that’s ever happened to him: hitting an F1 driver with a dildo in their flat in Monaco but right now in this moment, he feels like he wouldn’t want anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you've followed this story from the beginning to end! This is the final chapter and I couldn't have gotten here without the ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE feedback I've gotten from everyone so thank you so much! It means the entire world to me that I can write things like this and get such great responses so THANK YOU. Hope you've all enjoyed this installment, I really like writing the dynamic between these two so might do some more one-off fics (I mean, this was meant to be a one-off but has since spiralled out of control oops) so if you have any scenarios or anything you'd like me to write, please don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks again and hope you've enjoyed reading this story!  
Also shoutout to kakkakerssi who gave me the idea for Max's 'present' to Lando xox

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I just like writing all these little one-shot fics but I was thinking it would be nice to do a follow-up to this with maybe a bit more emotional stuff instead of just sexy stuff haha. As always, please don't distribute anywhere outside of AO3 and this work is ENTIRELY fictional, just a little bit of fun. If you enjoyed/would like a sequel, please let me know! I always appreciate any comments on my work.


End file.
